Controlled
by thatRandomGrl
Summary: Batman's once great sidekicks start disappearing and start DOING crime rather than fighting it. Will Batman ever get to the bottom of his adopted sons' disappearances? Rated Teen for both Nightwing and Red Hood's language in some parts.
1. Unlike the Red Hood

**Controlled**

**Chapter 1: Unlike the Red Hood**

Yet again, the Detective and his sidekick are listening to the police scanners while roaming the streets of Gotham in their Bat mobile.

_We have a robbery in the jewelers in Gotham square. Suspect is wearing a motorcycle jacket, and a red mask. The suspect is armed with military weapons._ -Said the voice on the scanner.

"The Red Hood?" Robin asked. Batman said nothing but sped to the jewelry store in Gotham square. As they arrived, he sees his former sidekick Grapnel up to the roof top and started running.

"Come on!" batman ordered the boy wonder. He took out his grapnel hook and started to shoot it towards the roof top. Robin was right behind his boss following his every order. As the Dynamic Duo headed to the top, It seems as if The Red Hood was waiting to be caught. As soon as Batman took his first step, the red masked vigilante started to take off.

Back on the chase, the Dark Knight and the boy wonder travelled. They hopped the roof tops chasing one of Batman's old sidekicks. The Red Hood took out one of his hand held guns and started firing at the dynamic duo. Batman quickly threw one of his tracking devices onto the former Robin's jacket. Even though Batman has done it to all of his sidekicks before, they still never knew it was there. The gun which held the tracking devices never made a sound and was so tiny, most people never noticed it as he pulls it out and shoots the device on his target. The two dodged the bullets by hiding behind the chimneys.

"You'll never catch me, Old man!" The Red Hood taunted. Batman and Robin quickly glanced to find that the former Robin had vanished.

Batman and Robin looked at each other in wonder.

"I don't get it," Robin pondered, "Why would Jason steal? Isn't he working towards _stopping_ the crimes?"

"He must have forgotten what side he was on…" Batman assumed.

"Should we call Nightwing?" The boy wonder had asked. Batman hesitated for a moment, then gave a single nod and headed back towards the manor with Robin close behind. They took out their grapnel hook in unison and swung from building to building knowing that the night was coming to an end.

Back at the bat cave, Tim, Dick and Bruce starred at the computer not knowing what to do next. The trained their eyes at the red dot as it travelled through the city's premises.

"I still have no clue why Jason would start stealing…it's so unlike him…" said Dick.

"How would you know? You were never around when he was." Bruce criticized unemotionally.

"You used to talk about him a lot before…ya know…the incident with Joker…" Dick replied. Bruce stopped the conversation. The awkward silence was broken by the footsteps of Alfred coming back down into the cave with a tray with three mugs filled with tea, and sugar, honey, and cream.

"Any luck on finding out what is going on with Master Jason, Sir?" Alfred asked properly as he carried the tray to the computer.

"Not yet, Alfred. With the tracking device I put on him, he seems to be…unpredictable…" The billionaire answered.

"Well, why don't you let me and Dick go find out what's going on?" Tim asked. Bruce looked at him reluctantly. After how he lost Jason, he didn't want to lose Tim, OR Dick…

"I don't know…" Bruce said as he pondered.

"Well, he probably would have a much better time talking with us, considering he kind of still holds a grudge against you." Dick said agreeing with his little brother. The Billionaire looked at them both, emotionless as he chose whether or not he should let them go. Finally, he came to a conclusion.

"Okay, but if you find anything, contact me _right away." _Bruce lectured.

"Yes, mom" Dick joked around.

He smiled at Bruce who was still stone-faced. The smiling faded as he and young Tim had hopped on the motorcycle. They both put on their helmets and rode off out of the Bat cave. Bruce turned back around to the computer and dropped his head into his arms as he heavily exhaled.

"They'll be alright, Master Bruce. They were trained by _you."_ The faithful butler had comforted.

"I hope so, Alfred. I hope so…" Bruce responded while taking the tea that was on the tray Alfred was holding. He took a sip, and watched the tracker he placed on Nightwing's motorcycle speed to the tracker placed on their other brother's leather jacket. Alfred looked up at the screen.

"You still do not trust their abilities, sir?" the butler asked.

"It's for their own safety." Bruce answered quickly and straight forward. With that, His faithful butler left the cave with the other two mugs on his tray.

"Dick was right…he _does _treat them like children…" Alfred mumbled to himself as he walked back to the kitchen and finished the rest of his duties.


	2. The Disappearances

**Controlled**

**Chapter 2:**

The brothers sped down the streets of Gotham following the tracking signals hooked up to Nightwing's motorcycle. As Dick was facing the road and looking down at the screen on his bike, Tim was looking on the rooftops where you can almost always find their brother, Jason.

After about 10 minutes of searching for Red Hood, the familiar face of Batman had popped up on the screen of Nightwing's motorcycle.

"A police report had just come in from a robbery by the Fine China shop near the old Theater. Check and see if you can find any source of Jason." Said Bruce.

"Roger that, Boss!" Nightwing said trying to lighten up the mood. Bruce sighed.

"Why are you so upbeat all the time?"

"Well, I know YOU'RE not the one who will be, so I guess it's my job…" Dick retorted. Batman shook his head and let out a deep breath again. With that, the screen went back to the digital map of Gotham.

"Hmm…" Nightwing wondered.

"What?" asked the young Robin.

"The tracking device says Jason should be right here…but Bruce said he was down at the Fine China store…" before Dick could say anymore, Robin was already grappling up to the roof top to try to find this mystery.

"You go down to the Fine China store…I'll look around here!" Tim called to his older brother. Nightwing nodded and started his bike up again to ride off. Before he could hit the gas pedal, he heard Robin yell. Without hesitating another second, Nightwing had dropped his bike to the ground and grappled up to the roof top.

"ROBIN!" Nightwing yelled. No one responded. He scanned the roof top and the roof tops around. He looked behind every nook and cranny on the top of the roof: Robin was nowhere to be found. Dick's heart started to race. _What would happen when Bruce found out? How will he take it?_ All the possibilities of Batman's reaction had gone through Nightwing's mind. None of the reactions he had in his head were positive. Still, he had to tell Bruce. He opened up the talking device he had in his wristband and contacted the Manor.

"Batman…"

"What happened?!" Bruce asked not wanting to wait any longer for an answer.

"It's Robin…he…he disappeared…" Dick said, trying to be as sympathetic as he could. There was no answer coming from the other end of the line.

"Batman? You there?" Dick tried verifying; Still no answer. Then his speaker had gotten disconnected.

Bruce had crushed the phone as his head was bowed down. Tears started to form in his eyes as he thought more and more of what had happened before to his last Robin. Bruce's mind could not function any more. He broke his mug full of tea by crushing it with his bare hand. He tipped over his computer chair and proceeded to walk straight forward. He punched in the code numbers to his costume and slipped it on and headed towards the bat mobile. He silently sobbed as he hopped in his bat mobile and took off. he sped to the Fine China store to see what was there. As he hopped out of the bat mobile, Commissioner Gordon was already there and without saying anything, he handed Batman the note that was found in the store as evidence. He skimmed the page capturing the main parts of the note. he dropped the note to the ground and headed back to his car.

"HEY! Wait! What's going on?" the commissioner asked all at once. Batman said nothing but just turned his bat mobile around and sped up. The commissioner looked down at the note and crouched down as best as his old legs could to reach for the note. He read every word.

'_You're late for your very important date, Batman! Maybe you should answer my riddle: If a raven is like a writing desk, how is a Robin like a bat? You do not know? Well, then prepare to feel the way I felt when you took my Alice away from me!_

_-M'_

The Caped Crusader soared down the street. His body filled with rage and hope at the same time as it formed inside him as a tornado. He pulled his car to a sudden stop, hopped out and grappled up to the roof top where his bike was nearby. There was no sign of either Tim or Dick. Batman had gotten down on his hands and knees and began to form tears from his eyes as he had his head to the floor. As he continued his quiet sobbing, laughter emitted from behind the chimney. The laughter got louder as did the footsteps walking towards him. The Batman stopped his silent weeping and picked his head up as slow as he could.

"Well! Looks like someone has lost their head!" the Hatter began. He began to laugh once again. Not noticing the Dark Knight getting up, the next thing the Mad Hatter had felt was his air being blocked off from the giant hand crushing his throat against the wall of the chimney.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Batman spat with rage. The Hatter's face began to turn a reddish purple. He still continued to laugh hysterically.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Batman said through his teeth.

"Now, Batman, don't worry, why don't you just sit back and have some tea?" The batman's grip tightened around the Hatter's neck. He began to turn a lavender color in the face.

"Now, settle down, Batman, they are closer that you think…" with that, he had hit a button, and out of nowhere, Robin, Nightwing and Red Hood all appeared. The Batman loosened his grip around Hatter's neck and his heart was beating faster as he saw his 3 sons standing there.


	3. The Fight

**Controlled**

**Chapter 3:**

The Dark Knight looked into the eyes of his three sons. As soon as he saw them, he knew that it wasn't them. They stood in ready position and starred at their father with intense eyes.

"Robin?" Batman called. No response came from the young boy.

"Red Hood? "He turned to his middle son. The young man glared at him more intensely.

"N-Nightwing?" he finally called to his oldest. The expression on his first son's face was stone cold and his fists clenched tighter.

Batman had no intentions of fighting his children…no father would…but these weren't his sons.

"Boys?" The hatter called. Altogether, they turned their heads towards Madhatter. "Attack." He said bluntly.

Batman got down in ready position and the three of the mind-controlled boys stampeded at their father. The first one to make a move was the young and naïve boy. He started to flip in the air and come crashing down on the Detective. The Dark Knight dodged the flying boy wonder sending the boy back on his feet. The next one to come at him was his eldest son, Nightwing. He had gotten out his electrical rope and whipped it around Batman's ankles. Before the rope went taught around his ankles, he pulled out one of his batarangs and cut the rope before it started to electrocute him. Batman flipped and began to attack Nightwing. With every punch, Batman felt a pain go through his heart. When Nightwing was knocked out, Jason started to charge at his father.

He pulled out his guns and began to shoot at Batman. Before the Red Hood was able to start hitting, batman dodged the bullets and hid behind the chimney. Still, the Hood shot his bullets uncontrollably. Batman was only able to breathe for a second before he went at the youngest that was coming straight for him with the first batarang he had found on the street that first day he saw batman. As his youngest son came towards him, pain tore through his heart as he remembered the smiling face that came towards him with open arms the day Bruce had offered Tim the chance to become Robin.

Robin aimed his batarang towards Batman and threw it straight towards his face. Batman avoided the batarang as it flew to the middle of his head. The Boy came running at him with a face Batman could not recognize- it was a face full of anger and confusion at the same time. Batman did not want to go full force on his young son for the fear of the boy's life. The boy hopped up in the air ready to kick Batman square in the face. The Dark Knight held out his hands, caught the flying child and threw him in the opposite direction towards the half wall that bordered the building. The Boy Wonder fell on impact and had blacked out. The last one left was the one that had resented him most and would not care if he were dead right this second. He could not hear any more guns being shot. All The Detective could hear was the laughing Alice-in-Wonderland-obsessed creep that would do this to him.

Finally, he heard a step that was coming from above him. Jason's stealth had only improved a tiny bit from when he was a child. Still, Batman kept very still. He heard the tiny click of the gun being reset. Without looking up, the Bat leaped in the air and Grabbed the Red Hood from behind the neck. As he came down, Jason had done a complete flip before landing on his back into unconsciousness. He searched the young man quietly for any patches or mind control pieces. He saw nothing but an unconscious lost boy that had nowhere else to go. He took out his sedatives and injected them into his middle son's arm. The Red Hood seemed to have relaxed a little more than he was before.

"You win this time, Batman. But be sure of this…I will be back for more tea next time!" The Hatter continued to laugh as Robin and Nightwing had gotten up and followed the Madhatter like two lost puppies. Batman looked at Jason with loving eyes. He held his son tight in his arms as he had gotten up and headed back to the bat mobile.

**Author's note:**** i hope you guys are enjoying this story! i thought it would be awesome to show a little bit of Batman/Bruce's sentimental side. i mostly came up with this by talking with my friends about super heroes' weaknesses. then the question had come to mind: _What would batman's weakness be?_ and VOILA! hehe! more will be coming soon! so stay tuned! :)**


	4. The Confession

**Controlled**

**Chapter 4: The Confession**

Hours later, Jason Todd had woken up with Bruce and Alfred right at his bed side. Jason was stripped down of all his clothing and his mask and given a pair of Bruce's old pajamas.

"B-Bruce?" Jason yawned. Jason slowly picked up his head. "OW!" he cried. Bruce ran over and held his head to guide it back down to the pillow. Jason stared at Bruce wondering what was going on.

"W-When did I get here…WHY am I here?" Jason asked.

"Rest." Was all Bruce had said.

"Why don't you ever answer any of my questions?" Jason started to snap.

"It's good to have you back, Master Jason. I have brought you some dinner." Alfred said. He put a tray full of food on his lap as Bruce helped Jason sit up and put pillows behind his back. Jason looked at the food like he was a child getting a present. It seemed as if he didn't know what to stuff in his face first. He picked up the chicken leg and took a massive bite. Before he could swallow he was already picking u the fork to twirl his side of pasta.

"When was the last time you've eaten?" Bruce questioned in concern.

"I don't know…" Jason began with a mouth full of food. Alfred cringed when Jason started talking. Jason swallowed his food.

"Oops…sorry Alfred! I forgot about that little pet peeve of yours and talking with a full mouth." Jason apologized. Alfred brushed off his suit and nodded.

"It's alright, Master Jason. You must have forgotten since you have not been to the manor in so long." Alfred nodded and walked out of the room.

"You were saying…" Bruce went back to the subject.

"I don't know…I remember it was…Monday and I-"

"You haven't eaten in FIVE DAYS?" Bruce interrupted. Jason blinked twice.

"Let me finish!" he said as calm as he could. Bruce sat back and looked at Jason waiting for him to talk again.

"I remember it was Monday, and I had just finished eating before I headed out to…well, you know, Take out _your_ trash. I put on my mask and jacket and BOOM! I don't remember anything until now."

"Hmm…I'll have a look at your Mask and jacket later." Bruce said as he was about to walk out of the door.

"Bruce?" Jason called to him. Bruce had stopped in his tracks.

"What happened?" Jason asked. Bruce turned to him. Tears had started to fall again.

"Madhatter has your older and younger brothers." Bruce said. Jason looked at him in disbelief.

"Is that _it?_ WOW!" Jason said as if he wasn't impressed.

"You may not CARE about them, Jason, but know this. " Bruce started getting red in the face as he walked back towards the bed. "I loved them as much as I loved you!"

"So you WOULD leave them being beaten up by Joker and blown to bits in an abandoned building." Jason retorted.

"NO! You may not have KNOWN this, but I DID try to get to you! I DID try to save you! DON'T YOU GET IT? Alfred and I could not TAKE what had happened when it did! The fact that Ra's saved you will keep him forever in my debt!" Bruce put all his energy he had to say those words- the words he had never said to anyone before.

Jason was silent. His face was blank with realization with what had happened. Bruce began to walk back out of the room. He stopped.

"Oh. And even if you wouldn't do it for me…do it for the sake of your brothers." With that, the brooding billionaire walked out of the room hoping to set an example for his son as he slammed the door shut.

He had wished it would have never come to that conversation. Bruce's eyes started to burn with tears. He had kept so much bottled up since he was a boy, he could not take it anymore. He felt as if his world was about to fall apart. Two of his sons are missing, and his other son has no realization of what he meant to his own father. But, Jason was always like that-since the beginning. His memories had haunted him. The first time he met each of his sons had come across the billionaires mind and filled it with the happy times he had when he was with the three of them.

_Why would it ever come to this? _Bruce thought. He picked his head up and wiped the tears from his face as Alfred came back to check on the boy. Alfred put his hand on Bruce's shoulder the same way he had at Bruce's parents' funeral.

"Don't worry Master Bruce, young Jason always had his short tempers." Alfred tried to console his master.

"It's not just Jason, Alfred…it's the other two as well…"

"Well, knowing you, sir, you will find them, and bring them back to the way they were." With what Alfred had said, Bruce had felt compelled to give the old butler a massive bear hug. However, he had controlled himself and only patted the old man on his back. Bruce then headed to the hamper to find Jason's jacket and mask. He took them both and headed to the bat cave.

_**Author's note: I felt this chapter become very moving. I had watched Batman under The Red Hood recently and I noticed that batman had never told Jason that he tried his best to save him and Jason just assumed Batman was never coming to his rescue. So I made this chapter as emotional as I could to show that Jason would have come back to the subject sometimes! Now that I'm done my rambling, I hope you enjoyed this part of the story! **_


	5. The Examination

**Controlled**

**Chapter 5: The Examination**

Bruce headed down to his cave and analyzed both Jason's jacket and mask. The analysis seemed to be going slow. Every second felt like an eternity. Bruce began to tap his fingers on the desk to show his impatience.

"UGH!" Bruce groaned as another long second went by. Finally, after about 30 immensely long seconds, the analyses were finished. Bruce was finally able to breathe to find that they were done. He looked at the results: _Nothing Detected_. Bruce was taken back on the results. He began to search the jacket himself. He looked into every pocket and crevice of the jacket and looked twice around and inside the red mask: Still nothing.

"Find anything?" Jason asked as he limped down the stairs. Bruce felt a rush of anger come over him as Jason defiantly got out of bed and came all the way down to the bat cave.

"I thought I told you to rest." Bruce said coldly.

"I'm fine, Bruce…plus…I thought you'd need my help."

"Well you thought wrong." Bruce spat back. Jason flinched but kept trying to help his father. He followed Bruce around as he put the jacket and helmet back on the table. There was silence for a few seconds as Bruce restarted the analysis again. Jason leaned on the chair Bruce was sitting in looking up at the screen as the loading bar went from left to right. Bruce turned around glaring at Jason. Jason looked at Bruce and quickly backed away from the chair. Bruce turned back around watching the analysis.

"Look, Bruce…I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. I never realized how much I meant to you. If only I knew that you were-"

"I accept your apology." Bruce said not wanting to reflect on that awful time; that time when he thought he would lose his son.

"You never answered my question…" Jason said trying to change the subject.

"I'm running the analysis again. The first time, the computer was not able to detect any sort of mind controlling piece." Bruce finally answered. Jason nodded to the answer that was given. As the analysis finished, they noticed that there wasn't anything, confirming the first analysis. Bruce looked at Jason in wonder. The looked Bruce was giving had made him feel uncomfortable. He avoided any eye contact towards the starring man.

"Um," Jason started, "Is everything alright?"

Bruce got out of his chair and stood in front of Jason.

"Take off your clothes." Bruce started. Jason looked at his father in a weird way.

"What?" Jason asked surprisingly with a smirk on his face.

"Take off your clothes." Bruce demanded a little more harshly.

"You're not going to...Bat-Glare me to death, are you?" Bruce rolled his eyes at the remark and proceeded to help take off his son's clothes. Jason stripped down to his briefs and sat on the analysis table.

"Lay down. I want to examine your body." Bruce said.

"Uh…That's for the ladies to do." Jason retorted. Bruce sighed as he realized he wasn't getting anywhere with his boy's young-adult mind. Jason laid on the cold metal table as the blue beam went up and down his pale, bruised and built body. The beam went slowly up and down the young man's body, examining every part and layer of his body. The analysis was finished.

"Mad hatter seemed to have injected you with something. The drug is in your bloodstream." Bruce finally observed.

"But how? I don't remember being injected by anything on Monday."

"You're not the only one that doesn't ever miss…" Bruce looked at Jason with cold eyes as he tested the boy's knowledge. Jason thought about it for a few seconds. He looked up at his father.

"Dead Shot." He answered. Bruce nodded.

As if waiting for the right cue, Alfred walks down to the bat cave.

"Will you be wanting any special type of equipment tonight, sir?" he asked in his proper manner. Bruce turned around to the computer again.

"No, Alfred. Get Jason's clothes for him." the billionaire ordered. Before the old man could respond to his master, Jason stood up.

"I can get them, Bruce." Jason said, not wanting Alfred to do stuff for him.

"Just be ready, soon." Bruce ordered. Jason turned around and headed upstairs to get his clothes.

"How are you planning on getting your other sons back, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

Bruce caught him up with what they had just hypothesized. Just as he finished up his explanation, a bottle full of fluid had been put into the needle gun. Jason came down with most of his costume on except for his mask and jacket. Jason looked at the gun full of fluid Bruce was carrying.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"Medicine." Bruce said simply. He went over to Jason who was already flinching at the sight of it.

"Ugh! I HATE needles." He said as he grimaced. Bruce tried to stop himself from laughing, but only let out a little chuckle. When Jason was younger, he hated getting the shots from the doctor. He would act as the children would as the screamed and cried at the sight of it.

"I haven't even touched you with it and yet you can take a thug shooting at you multiple times?" Bruce asked amazed.

"There's a difference…" Jason said. Bruce shook his head at his son's silly response. Jason had his shoulders to his ears and his eyes shut tight.

"You have to relax, Jason." Bruce said.

Tightening up only more, the boy spoke. "I AM relaxed!"

"OW!" Jason yelled.

"Jason! I only touched you to relax." Bruce explained. Jason let his shoulders down slowly and loosened the tenseness he had on his eyelids. Bruce took the needle and injected the medicine inside his son.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Jason's face had gotten red with embarrassment as he smiling at his father. Bruce turned around and grabbed his Bat Suit.

"Get your jacket and mask on." Bruce ordered. He walked to a place in the bat cave where no one was looking and he got his suit on. He picked up the 2 extra dosages of the medication. He headed towards the Bat Mobile that had already had Jason sitting in the passenger side. Bruce hopped into the drivers' seat and looked at his former Robin.

"You Ready?" he asked like he did to all three of his Robins before. Jason put on his Red Hood.

"Let's go." he confirmed. Batman closed the hood of the car and sped off out of the cave.

_**Author's Note: I thought it was about time for a little bonding between these two. You never see anything like that anymore…especially since everyone tries to tell about his bonding between Nightwing. I thought it'd be also nice to include Deadshot in one of my chapters! Haha! So I hoped you like this chapter and again, there is more to come! Thanks for reading! **_


	6. The Rescue

**Controlled**

**Chapter 6: The Recue**

Batman and Red Hood rode around Gotham tracking Robin's movement through the city.

"You still keep a tracker in the kid's utility belt?" Red Hood asked with a smirk on his face.

"It's for his own good. It's for cases like these where I have no idea what he is doing or what he will do next." Batman said expressionless. Jason nodded slowly bobbing his head up and down with his hands behind his head and feet on the dash board. Batman looked over at the boy. He exhaled loudly to let the boy know of his frustration.

"Will you _please_ get your grimy feet off my dashboard?" Bruce tried to say with as much patience as possible. Jason did so, but couldn't help but make a sly remark.

"Geez…spending too much time with Alfred?" Jason retorted. All Bruce could do was shake his head. He remembered when Jason would act like this when he was a kid. The memory of Jason being Robin had made a warm feeling enter into his cold body. However, he had said nothing. He looked at the screen of the tracking device.

"He's entering Gotham's second national bank." Bruce made a sharp turn and continued speeding down the road. He turned into the nearest alley way to the building. Bruce and Red Hood hopped out of the bat mobile simultaneously. They grabbed their grapnel hooks and fired them up to the roof top. Bruce walked to the middle of the roof and took out his portable bat sonar goggles. As he looked down, he could see the young boy entering into the facility. His heart raced as he found the boy. He watched the visual of the boy going up to the accountant. The small child pulled out a hand gun. Batman's heart began to race, more so than it did when he saw the Boy Wonder. He ran to the skylight to where the front entrance was and dove into the glass landing gracefully on his feet.

"ROBIN! NO!" the dark knight shouted at the boy. The child turned around facing the gun towards Batman. Batman's voice was quieter as he tried to coax the boy from shooting. "Robin…you don't want to do this…" Batman kept his stance in ready position. He started slowly towards the boy.

"BACK UP!" the boy shouted at his companion. Batman was taken back in the tone of the Boy Wonder's voice. He knew the child was scared and yet could not help what he was about to do. Batman didn't stop. The boy's quivering started to become more noticeable.

"Robin…you don't have to do this." Sweat poured down the young boy's face. He knew he didn't want to shoot. He tried his hardest to break from the mind control. The bystanders watched in silent fear as they saw Robin going against his own companion. As Batman began to get closer to his sidekick, he began to hear a voice shouting into what had sounded like an earpiece. The raspy, deep voice could not have been Mad Hatter's.

"Do it NOW!" the voice shouted. Batman had only gotten closer and Robin began to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"NOW!" the voice shouted again. Robin put his hand on the trigger and closed his eyes. As he put the pressure of his finger on the gun, Batman quickly whipped the gun out of Robin's hands and injected him with the medicine. The small boy began to feel weak and fell into his father's arms. Batman grabbed hold of the boy tightly and grappled up to the roof. The people inside the Bank had watched the dynamic duo fly onto the roof and watched their every movement as they disappeared into the night.

Red hood stood over the man and his small boy. The boy was sobbing into his father's arms.

"I'm SORRY! I'm SO sorry!" The tears stained the crusaders armor as thy fell one by one. Batman held the boy tightly and squeezed him letting him know that everything was going to be okay. Jason looked up to find a man lying on his stomach and pointing a gun towards the center of Batman's head. Red Hood dove after the dynamic duo. *BANG!* the sound of the gun ricocheted off of the tall buildings making the sound of the gunshot ring into your ears. Batman looked up to find the Red Hood curled into a ball and holding his side. Blood spewed between his fingers from his wound. Jason groaned in agony as he moved from side to side trying to deflect form the pain.

"RED HOOD!" the dark knight shouted as he jumped to his feet. Robin and Batman ran over to the wounded man and knelt down. Tears streamed down the old man's face as he looked at the gleam in his son's eyes. He quickly pulled out gauze and ace bandages from his belt and wrapped it around the Red Hood's side. He carefully picked his wounded son up and punched in a code in his belt signaling a Bat Jet to where they were. Batman laid his son down in the back of the jet.

"Stay with him." the detective ordered his youngest son. Without hesitating, Robin sat down next to his older brother and put his hand over him. Tears began to stream down the boy's cheeks as well. Batman ran to the driver's side and started up the plane. The jet raced back to the cave.

"Alfred. I need you to get a Med. Kit ready in the cave." Batman said with a slight ounce of panic in his voice.

"What has happened?" the butler asked urgently.

"Deadshot." Was all the masked man could say.

In a matter of minutes, the jet was descending into the Bat Cave. As the plane had hit the ground, Red Hood was already being taken into Alfred makeshift OR. Robin and Batman quickly followed the gurney Alfred had set up. He ran the young man over to the table and with the help of his master, they hoisted the body onto the examination table and injected the man with morphine.

"AH!" Jason yelled in agony. Batman took off his cowl revealing the look of Bruce Wayne looking down over his son as Alfred took out the bullet and began to stitch up the hole it has left. At this point Jason had already lost a lot of blood. The young man began to feel weak as his eyes began to get heavy.

"Stay with me, Jason!" Bruce ordered the boy. Bruce, nor Alfred could take the death of his son again. The tears poured out of the face of the playboy Billionaire.

"Stay with me!" he demanded again. But the young man couldn't help it. his eyes began to get too heavy and finally, they shut.

_**Author's Note: this chapter was very hard for me to write...first, i could decide on who Batman should save next, then i didn't know how sort of end the story...but after a few blockages, i finally came up with this heart-felt and sad chapter. welp! tune in soon to find out what happens next! i want to thank all of you who are supporting this story! i love the fact that people love reading it just as much as i love writing it! see ya guys next time! BYEE!**_


	7. The First, but Last Robin

**Controlled**

**Chapter 7: The first, but last Robin**

Jason Todd opened his eyes to find 3 figures standing around him. a big, muscular figure sat on the nearest steps with its hands folded and starring out into the distance as it slouched over. Another slender figure had been quietly cleaning up tools. And the last figure, the shape of a small boy was leaning his head on the muscular figure. Jason had both his jacket and his shirt off showing his built body, along with a few bandages on his side. Jason groaned from the numbness of his side from the morphine. All of a sudden, the three figures had all rushed to his bedside and came into the light. The figures were Bruce, Alfred, and Jason's little brother, Tim. Jason began to move his arms to try to get up.

"OW!" he yelled as he tried to prop himself up on his elbow., the sudden movement to his side and tugged on a few of the stitches. Jason's face scrunched together showing response to the pain of the bullet wound.

"Shh, Shh." Bruce tried to relax him. He lowered the boy down again to relieve the pain. Bruce's eyes began to tear up at the sight of his son. Tim's bottom lip began to quiver as he realized he wasn't going to lose his brother.

"Bruce? Where am I?" Jason asked.

"You're in the Bat Cave. Deadshot shot you in the rib cage. Good thing the bullet didn't go too far and…" Bruce took a breath before finishing. "Puncture a lung."

"You saved us, Jason." Tim chimed in. Tim smiled at his older brother. He didn't thank him verbally, but his eyes had said it all. Jason lifted his hand and tousled his little brother's hair around.

"Couldn't live without you, baby bird." Jason remarked. Being called 'Baby bird' had meant something to Tim. He felt like a little brother, and not just 'Jason's Replacement'. Tim's smile grew larger.

"It's good to see you socializing again, Master Jason. Would you like anything?" Alfred asked. Jason's mouth was completely dry.

"Could you get me some water?" Jason asked. The butler quickly ran up into the Manor to fetch the recovered young man the fluid he needed.

"So," Jason started towards Bruce, "how long have I been out?"

"About 24 hours. After the first few injections of Morphine, you were out like a light. Alfred had you on the heart monitor and somehow had a few pints of blood he had used for some of your blood loss." The Billionaire answered. Alfred came down the stairs to the Bat Cave quickly. He put the glass on the nearest table and began to prop Jason up with a few pillows he had also brought down. As he and Bruce lift the man, he cringed as the pain of the stitches had pulled from his side.

"Careful!" Alfred warned, "You would not want to rip those stitches now, would you?" Alfred handed the glass over to the young man. Jason gulped down the whole thing in one sip.

"Thirsty?" Tim asked sarcastically. Jason gave him a smirk that made Tim giggle.

"Did you get Dick yet?" Jason asked.

"Not yet." Bruce said.

"Good." Jason replied. He began to try to shuffle off the table and headed towards his clothes.

"And where do you think you're going?" Bruce asked.

"I wanna show this son of a bitch, Deadshot, who and who NOT to mess with." Jason spat through his teeth. Bruce ran in front of him.

"No." he said protectively.

"WHY? I can _take_ him!"

"Not while being vulnerable in your side. Deadshot knows where he hit you, and he'll try to make it _deeper_ next time."

"But I won't let him make it deeper." Jason fought.

"JASON!" Bruce shouted, "No. I'm NOT going to lose you again."

Jason was quiet. He grabbed a hold of Bruce, whom had taken him back to the table to rest. Bruce pulled on his cowl showing the vigilante he was.

"I'll go with you!" Tim said, grabbing his mask.

"No, Tim. You stay here." Bruce protested. "You are also vulnerable. Deadshot will do anything to get to me…even if it's through you." Tim stopped in his tracks and his gleaming face had been transformed into a slight frown.

"Watch over each other." The dark knight said as he left hopped into his Bat Mobile. Yet again, the Bat Mobile sped out of the cave. Batman knew finding Nightwing would be harder. Dick was trained more and knows a lot of Batman's tactics. the fact that he doesn't have a tracker in Nightwing's utility belt had only made it harder.

* * *

About an hour into the investigation, the caped crusader had finally heard a police scanner talk about his son.

_We have the Ace Chemicals Plant surrounded with Nightwing and Deadshot trapped inside. SWAT has just been called._

Batman had raced his Bat mobile down to the scene where Commissioner Gordon had been standing.

"Where you been?" Jim tried to ask as nonchalantly as he could.

"Family problems…" Batman said in his deep, creepy voice.

"Will it involve citizens of Gotham?" Gordon asked.

"…Maybe…" Batman raced into the building while watching every step he took. _Where was Deadshot, exactly? Is he watching Batman? _

Batman took out his sonar goggles and looked around the building. He could see the figures of his oldest son and a man with 9mm's on his arms: Deadshot. They were on one of the lofts that go up to the top of the chemical vat. They each spread out in the room, looking up and down the room. Nightwing knew where Batman would hide in the Building. They had been to Ace Chemicals so many times. Batman took off his goggles and went directly to the front door: a place where Batman almost never went because of the mass number of guards. However, it was just the assassin and the former -Boy Wonder. Batman snuck behind the bottom of the chemical plants and followed the movement of both Nightwing and Deadshot.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE, BATMAN!" Nightwing called out. Batman had decided on who he would take out first. He stalked his oldest son from the bottom. All of a sudden, Batman had felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He looked at what was causing the pain. It was something he was trying his best to avoid: he was shot with a tranquilizer. The Dar Knight tried his hardest not to give into the sedatives that were injected.

"I've got you now." Deadshot laughed. Nightwing glided down to the bottom level and went towards the Vigilante. Batman could tell Nightwing was still not himself from his blank stare he was being given. His eldest son walked straight up to him, and BAM! Nightwing had knocked his father out cold.

**Author's Note:**_** We are finally getting into the ending of this story. i know...i don't want it to end either. i had only planned to make this only a few chapters long, and wound up making a whole story so far! i just want to thank ALL the supporters of Controlled. you guys are what made me want to carry on this story! but this isn't the end YET! we still have a lot of questions to answer...don't we? but, until next time, Thanks for reading! )**_


	8. The Defeat

**Controlled**

**Chapter 8: The Defeat**

Batman slightly awoke at the echo of Dick's voice through the chemical plant. The Dark Knight could not move his arms or legs and had figured he was tied up. Not sleeping for days had really taken a toll on him. He tried his hardest to wake up, but his eyes would not open. However, he could hear everything being said.

"What are we going to do with _him_?" he heard his son say. A voice sounding like mad hatter's had arose.

"Hmm," the voice had said, "Why don't we give him a dosage of my mind controlling serum?"

"No way," another voice had come about. Batman knew this was Deadshot. "You already owe me extra for doing over-time."

"Relax my dear assassin. You will have your money. Once you inject the Bat with my serum, we will have all the money in the world. He will be doing anything I tell him to, and NO ONE will be able to stop him!" The Hatter cackled. Batman's eyes were finally able to open. He squirmed as he tried to get loose of the chains. The tinkling of the chains had caused attention towards him.

"Ah! Batman, you are awake!" The Hatter called. He was carrying Batman's utility belt so he knew the detective would not try to escape. "And just in time too. I suppose it's time for you to get a shot from the doctor. You wouldn't want to go MAD, would you?"

"Why, Hatter?" Batman spat through his teeth.

"Because, now you know how it _feels_ to lose someone you love. Mine was Alice, and _you_ took her away from me!" The obsessed man retorted. "I only returned the favor by taking each of your little birds." He smiled at the scowling detective.

"But I'll always be able to get them back." The Bat said trying not to show emotion to the fact that he had Nightwing. The Hatter's grin disappeared. He looked at Deadshot and gestured him to shoot Batman with the toxin. Deadshot rose his 9mm on his arm.

"It's only temporary, you know." The Crusader said before Deadshot pulled the trigger. Mad Hatter raised his arm to hold the fire.

"And, how would YOU know that?" the hatter said while walking slowly towards the chained man.

"I can see it in each of their eyes. When Nightwing is looking for me…when Robin was going to shoot…and when Red Hood had stolen from a store." Hatter looked at Nightwing.

"What are you talking about? His face is blank." The Hatter pointed out.

"That's what YOU see, but I know them…They're only pretending…until the right moment." The Batman told him. The Hatter looked back at Batman. He backed up to where he was before. He looked at Deadshot who was watching for any gesture that meant 'KILL THEM'.

"Off with their heads." The Hatter said simply. Deadshot rose his 9mm and began to pull the trigger towards the Bat. Batman pushed to his feet and dodged the bullet. Deadshot, still not used to missing his target, was startled. With the time Deadshot was using to think things through, batman broke the lock to the chain sending metal pieces flying everywhere. Pieces of the iron clasp had gone into Deadshot and Hatter's eyes leaving them to rub them trying to get the small particles out. Nightwing was still standing there waiting to be told to do something by Hatter. Batman ran up to the Hatter and grabbed his belt. He vanished into the darkest part of the building.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" he yelled at Nightwing. "GET HIM!"

Nightwing ran to the dark part of the building taking out a gun that was given to him. Batman was out of his oldest Robin's sight. The heavily-trained former sidekick watched every little movement around him. His trainer came down to behind him. Nightwing pointed the gun and started shooting. He heard both the bullets go through the window.

"SHIT!" Nightwing called at his miss as he then started to put in more bullets.

Batman quickly wrapped his arm firmly around Nightwing's neck and shoved the needle of the medicine into his son's arm.

"AGH!" Nightwing responded to the pinch. Batman let his son go and put the needle away. Nightwing stumbled on a few of his steps. His fast breathing started to slow.

"Batman?" Nightwing said calmly. "W-Where are we?"

"You were taken by Mad Hatter." Batman started quietly, knowing Mad Hatter and Deadshot would be the next ones to wander into the darkness.

"That's all I need to know." Nightwing answered back. He began walking out of the darkness to get his hands on Mad Hatter. Batman quickly grabbed his arm and took him back into the darkness. He put his finger to his lip gesturing him to stay quiet.

"What's your plan of action, boss?" Nightwing whispered.

"You get Hatter…leave Deadshot to me." Batman said coldly. Nightwing nodded as they waited for their victims to wander into their grasp. Both Batman and Nightwing grappled up to the beams hanging under the ceiling. They followed their victims as they split up. Nightwing looked at Batman for a signal to drop down. Batman nodded at his son. The heavily-trained man dropped down and knocked the Hatter out in two punches: one to the stomach and the other to the head, knocking his hat off. The Hatter went out cold while Nightwing picked up the hat and crushed it with his hands.

"Good boy." Batman whispered to himself as he was still in the rafters. Nightwing gave Batman a thumb up and ran away. The boy was then able to be heard in Batman's cowl.

"Batman, when you're done, meet me on the roof top." Batman nodded to himself knowing if he made another noise, Deadshot would surely find him.

Deadshot was now using his red beam to help him find the Vigilante. The beam of light was circling around trying to find its next victim. Just as he had with Nightwing, Batman dropped down. Deadshot turned around pointing the red beam of light right between the Crusader's eyes. Before he could shoot, Batman grabbed the gunned arm and twisted it behind the assassin's back. Deadshot let out a blood curdling yell as he heard the bones being crushed by the grip.

Still holding the arm, the Dark Knight shoved his knee into the assassin's abdomen, stopping him from screaming. He then picked up the victim and threw him into the side of the chemical vat. Deadshot was knocked out just as the GCPD arrived. All that was left to do was to string him and Hatter up, and leave them as a gift to the Gotham Police.

Batman grappled up to the roof where he was said to meet his son. There Nightwing was, sitting on the edge of the building watching as the cop cars pulled up. Batman came up from behind his son.

"Beautiful, isn't it: Justice?" Batman asked.

"Yeah." Nightwing responded, amazed by the flashing lights of the police cars. Nightwing was remembering the good times he had with the Bat as Robin. He remembered the wrestling matches he had, the thugs he used to take out, and most of all, the times he spent with his foster father. Now, he was all alone; just watching more cops cars in Bludhaven get involved into a great police chase over another murderer or thief.

Batman could hear the smile in the voice of his son, even though he was not facing him. Nightwing then stood up and walked over to Batman. He looked at him with loving eyes, and then Nightwing pulled his father into his arms and hugged him. Batman had no idea what to do, but Bruce Wayne had. The man behind the mask was let out as he hugged his son back.

"Thank you... Dad." Was all Dick had said. Bruce then let go of Dick still with his smile on his face and a single tear drop forming in his eye.

"You're welcome, son." He said back. They began to walk back to the Bat mobile together.

So," Dick began, "What happened while I was gone?" Batman looked at him. He knew he probably shouldn't tell Dick of how much he had missed him, for what has happened in the past, Dick would probably tease him for it.

"Just…too much." Bruce said still smiling. They both had then hopped into the bat mobile, just like old times and rode off back to the mansion.

_**Author's Note: well guys…that's the end! I'm so glad that you guys liked this story! Just as Ace up the Sleeve came to mind, I had thought up this story. Let me know who you guys want involved in the next story. Again, Thanks for reading and I hope to see you guys again soon! **_


End file.
